narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:"Lightning": Triple
article name style I know we follow direct translations etc… but should an exception be made for the naming of this article to just "Lightning: Triple" sans the quotation marks? —Cerez365™ (talk) 22:41, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :I don't really see the issue... It wasn't an issue when Fire Release Bullet: "Blaze" came up...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 22:49, July 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Ohh. I didn't see that technique. It's fine then I suppose. Why are his technique names being written in quotation marks though is a whole other issue.—Cerez365™ (talk) 22:58, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Because the kanji are written in brackets "「" & "」".--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 23:05, July 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Are the brackets supposed to indicate something? Also, what about the 'Uchiha-Ryuu' part? Are we certain that's not part of the name?--GunmetalDragon (talk) 23:10, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::Not really, no. Not at least to my knowledge, anyways. Yes. And the name "Uchiha Style Shurikenjutsu: "Lightning": Triple" would just look silly and awkward.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 23:12, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Uchiha Classification Considering how the initial part of this technique called "Uchiha Style", should be classify this as an Uchiha Clan technique?--Steveo920 (talk) 02:28, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :Except it isn't the first part of the technique's name. He simply called it Uchiha style shirikenjutsu, which, since Boruto is not an Uchiha, is open to interpretation until verified as an Uchiha-created technique. He could just mean that it's modelled after the other techniques we've seen.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:45, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::But this jutsu is already listed under the jutsu list on the uchiha clan page. o.O--GunmetalDragon (talk) 05:28, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Just as a heads up, I got the raw and Boruto doesn't use it as a prefix. He says "Uchiha-Ryu Shurikenjutsu...!" and then, on the next pages, the jutsu name. So yeah, it's probably a technique he got from Sasuke or whatever. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:27, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Lightning Flash This technique is literally just the Lightning Flash technique that both Sasuke and Sarada use and we know Boruto learned this from Sasuke so shouldn't they be classified as the same jutsu just different names used at different times and by different people? I'm sure there has been another case where two different people had their own separate names for the same jutsu. Djghostface292 (talk) 15:22, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : The same effect doesn't necessary mean that the techniques are the same. For example, both Sasuke and Omoi use the jutsu that flow the lightning chakra through the sword, but Sasuke's technique is a separate jutsu called by him Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:30, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :: But like I said, we know, as it has been confirmed, that Boruto learned this technique from Sasuke in the first place and he even calls it an Uchiha shurikenjutsu. I'm not saying they just have the same effect, I'm saying that I think these two are the exact same techniques but Boruto just came up with his own name for it. Djghostface292 (talk) 15:47, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 :: Lightning Flash needs a Fūma Shuriken, this one needs 3 separate, basic shuriken, so... It's a small, yet important nitpick.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:07, July 12, 2017 (UTC) ::: true, I wasn't thinking of that. Isn't there another technique Sasuke has just like his where he coats regular shuriken in lightning? Djghostface292 (talk) 16:23, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 :::: C`mon, I think the nitpicks are unnecessary here. Effect doesn't suggest that's completely the same jutsu. Let's say it that way: Sasuke always uses Chidori as a template for his lightning techniques, including the Fuma Shuriken coating (since it was clearly Chidori flown through it). But there's no reason to believe Boruto can use Chidori, so his lighting chakra flow is based on some other (seemingly, more simple) principle. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:29, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::Like I said, Boruto learned this from Sasuke and calls it an Uchiha shurikenjutsu which is why I thought they were the same technique. Since Lightning Flash requires a fuma shuriken and this uses three regular shuriken I guess they can't be considered the same technique but maybe Lightning Triple could be considered a jutsu derived from Lightning Flash Djghostface292 (talk) 16:42, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 ::::::: That already sounds like a speculation. Also, doesn't necessary mean that Boruto learned it from Sasuke, he could've just invented it on his own using Sasuke's techniques as an example. That could be also the reason why he called it "Uchiha style shurikenjutsu", since Sasuke was teaching shurikenjutsu to him. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:47, July 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::no dude, I don't think you're understanding... it says that Boruto learned it from Sasuke and him calling it "Uchiha style shurikenjutsu", further proves that. Yes Sasuke taught him shurikenjutsu but he wasn't just throwing shuriken. He specifically called it an Uchiha style shurikenjutsu when he infused lightning with his shuriken and we all know Sasuke was the first one in the series ever shown doing so anyway. Djghostface292 (talk) 16:55, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 Other than his sword, the only weapon Sasuke has ever used Lightning Release with was fuma shuriken, and that is Lightning Flash, so not this. Omnibender - Talk - 19:01, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : actually we've seen him use basic shuriken with lightning release. Either way, not trying to be rude but, your comment was somewhat irrelevant. I had already come to terms with them not being the same earlier on in the discussion. Like I said then, I believe this should be considered a derived jutsu of Lightning Flash if anything because it was taught to Boruto by Sasuke and shares characteristics of Lightning Flash. Djghostface292 (talk) 04:10, July 13, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 problem This tech is credited as having been used in episode 28, the point is, Boruto was yet to meet and train under Sasuke at that point.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 08:36, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Name round two In a Saikyou Jump issue, as translated by OrganicDinosaur, it seems to be this has been explicitly named with the "Uchiha-Style Shurikenjutsu" as part of the jutsu's actual name, also explicitly saying Boruto was taught it by Sasuke, also making him an user. Omnibender - Talk - 20:35, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :A change is in order then. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:16, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Insert formula here